Passés sous silence
by LonelyD
Summary: Des siècles après les évènements de New-York, Loki ne rentre pas lorsqu'Odin, qui l'a contraint à l'exil, lève sa sentence. Thor, inquiet, décide alors de partir à sa recherche aux confins d'Asgard, mais lorsqu'il fait sa rencontre, c'est pour le retrouver totalement muet. / THORKI.


Fandom: Thor.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby, les films sont de Kenneth Branagh et d'Alan Taylor.

Pairing: Thorki.

Rating: M ( slash + toute petite scène de sexe non-graphique ).

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama.

Note: J'ai dû commencer à écrire ce texte il y a plus d'un an. Au départ c'était un tout petit OS de rien du tout, de deux ou trois pages et je réalise qu'avec ses dix-sept/dix-huit pages il a pris bien plus d'ampleur que ce que j'imaginais. Le premier film m'a d'abord inspirée, les Avengers ensuite, puis, bien entendu, le second film et c'est sûrement ce qui m'a poussée à l'écrire. Ce texte est parti d'une idée toute simple, du fait que Loki pourrait être privé de parole. Ici Loki se soumet lui-même au silence, mais j'ai essayé comme j'ai pu d'imaginer comment la relation entre Thor et Loki pourrait évoluer sans parole, ou presque.

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce texte. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir, d'autant plus que ce texte me tient à cœur, et que ça ne vous coute rien. D'ailleurs si une suite vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler. _Bonne lecture._

PS : merci à En'rhao qui a pris le temps de lire ce texte avant que je le publie.

* * *

Traverser des marées, contre le vent et la brise, gravir des montagnes, contourner des collines et voir disparaître le palais, perdre tous ses repères et s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans les contrées les plus désolées d'Asgard. Thor avait affronté les montagnes les plus brumeuses, combattu des rivières tumultueuses et arpenté des bois obscurs à la recherche de son frère. Il marchait depuis des jours, sans se soucier ni du temps ni du chemin qu'il empruntait. Il n'avait plus peur de ses ennemis, il ne craignait plus le froid, la neige, le vent qui le tiraillaient. Il n'y avait plus que le temps qui l'inquiétait, le temps qui passe et l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé : Thor ne rentrerait pas sans avoir retrouvé Loki, l'avoir retrouvé et convaincu de le suivre.

Voilà des années que la sentence d'Odin avait été prononcée et son jugement avait été sans appel : Loki devait payer pour ses actes. Pire encore que de voir l'un de ses peuples asservis, Odin n'avait pu tolérer que son pouvoir soit contesté au sein de son royaume. Il avait contraint Loki à errer loin de tous, privé de ses pouvoirs. C'était la peine qu'il lui avait infligée pour avoir voulu faire ployer l'échine des humains, peuple protégé par Thor, et le Dieu de la malice était parti, se faisant oublier de ses contemporains. Des décennies durant Loki ne s'était fait entendre. Son nom même n'était plus prononcé dans l'enceinte du palais, ni dans Asgard, ni même dans les autres royaumes. À peine pouvait-on parfois entendre un murmure dans les couloirs du château doré. À peine entendait-on un cri au fin fond des grottes de Jotunheim. Odin avait pourtant fini par lever sa punition, mais Loki n'était pas retourné auprès des siens. Il avait prolongé son ermitage sous les yeux avisés d'Heimdall qui surveillait le sorcier. Cette situation aurait pu perdurer jusqu'à la fin des temps si Thor n'avait émis une objection. Le Dieu de la foudre était convaincu que Loki devait retrouver les siens pour trouver la rédemption et soigner son âme. Il avait insisté car son cœur était bon envers son frère et qu'il répugnait l'idée de le laisser vagabonder sur ces terres désolées. Odin avait entendu ses paroles d'une oreille attentive, mais c'était l'inquiétude des habitants d'Asgard qui l'avait persuadé.

Et Thor était parti après avoir consulté Heimdall sur la direction à suivre et il avançait désormais sur des terres qui lui étaient inconnues.

Le dernier village qu'il avait rencontré se trouvait à plusieurs jours de marche. Pour seule compagnie il n'avait plus que les oiseaux qui chantaient au levée du soleil, les lapins qui bondissaient dans les fourrées et parfois du gibier intrépide qui s'approchait. Il progressait sur un chemin rocailleux situé en contrebas d'une colline. Plus haut dans la vallée coulait un ruisseau qui s'enfonçait dans une forêt peuplée d'arbres immenses et au loin, plus haut encore que la cime des arbres, s'élevait un pic rocheux. Cet amas de roche se dressait si haut dans le ciel que Thor ne pouvait en discerner la pointe qui perçait les nuages. Tous les chemins alentours semblaient mourir ici, avalés par cette forêt obscure, dévorés par les arbres et la montagne, dents du monde. Plus Thor avançait, plus la brume et le brouillard et le vent étaient denses et plus son inquiétude était grande. Il n'était pas le bienvenu en ces lieux, il le sentait au plus profond de sa chair et dans ses moelles, mais il savait aussi, il en était certain, Loki s'était réfugié ici, dans ces bois sombres, à l'abri des regards et du soleil, loin de tout et seul avec les ténèbres. Un fermier lui avait même confié avoir parfois croisé aux abords de la rivière une créature, grande et pâle de peau, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres et des yeux rouges comme le sang. Le vieil homme croyait en un revenant, sorti d'outre-tombe, un marcheur de l'ombre, mais la description qui lui avait été livrée, bien que confuse, Thor ne pouvait en douter, correspondait à Loki. Le _monstre_ d'Asgard.

Thor s'arrêta à l'orée des bois et jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour renoncer, pas après tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru, tous ces hommes et femmes qu'il avait croisés et qui lui avaient tous donner la même description. Un spectre, une ombre, pâle, aux dents aussi tranchantes que des griffes, aux yeux rouges aussi affûtés qu'une lame.

Thor pénétra dans la forêt où il rejoignit la rivière qui n'était plus qu'un petit ruisseau se coulant entre de grosses pierres recouvertes de mousse. Les arbres, leurs branches et les feuillages formaient un toit au-dessus de lui si bien qu'il lui devint bien vite impossible de discerner la course du soleil dans le ciel. Aurait-il marché des heures qu'il n'aurait pu le deviner. Mais les kilomètres commencèrent à peser sur ses épaules, car si Thor était endurant, il n'en demeurait pas moins complexe de se mouvoir entre les arbres qui semblaient se rapprocher autour de lui. Était-ce un avertissement ? Thor commença à le redouter. Il poursuivit cependant sa route, cheminant entre racines, branches et troncs qui obstruaient son passage.

Lorsque le vent se leva, le soleil avait décru et Thor riva son regard vers le ciel pour entrapercevoir que la nuit était tombée. L'heure arrivait de se mettre en chasse d'un repas s'il comptait dîner.

Il s'installa au pied d'un arbre pataugeant dans un ruisseau, se désaltéra et remplit sa gourde. Il sortit de son paquetage un arc et après avoir mis à l'abri le peu d'affaires qu'il avait apportées avec lui il s'éloigna en quête de nourriture. La chance lui sourit car à quelques pas de lui un daim broutait et paraissait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il banda son arc et tira une flèche, mais le tir n'effleura même pas la bête qui détala, alertée par le bruit. Déçu, le Dieu de la foudre poursuivit, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit suspect l'interpelle.

Un bruissement, comme un glissement sur des feuilles, était parvenu à son oreille. Un serpent aurait pu faire un son pareil, mais Thor aurait juré n'avoir jamais eu à faire à pareille sonorité. Il se retourna et ne fit face qu'à l'obscurité qui envahissait peu à peu les bois. C'était à peine s'il parvenait à distinguer la rivière qu'il clapotait au loin.

Un frottement effleura ses chevilles. Une longue tige brune et filandreuse s'enroulait autour de sa jambe droite. Il manqua de trébucher en dégainant l'épée à sa ceinture car son pied venait de heurter une racine dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Dos à un arbre qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là, il ne pouvait déjà plus bouger.

Toute l'agitation qu'il mettait en œuvre pour se déplacer se révéla vaine. Il se retrouva la tête en bas, ses bras battant l'air et tentant de défaire la puissante prise qui s'était refermée autour de ses membres, sans pour autant y parvenir. Quelques secondes plus tard il avait les mains attachées dans son dos par une épaisse liane qui ne lui laissait aucune liberté de mouvement. Pire, lorsqu'il se débattait les liens se resserraient. En quelques secondes à peine, sans même avoir eu le temps de le réaliser, il s'était retrouvé incapable de bouger.

Thor ragea contre cette maudite forêt qu'il l'avait pris au piège et contre sa bêtise. Jamais il n'aurait dû se montrer aussi imprudent en ces lieux secrets. Qui savait ce qui se cachait au milieu des arbres et de la brume.

* * *

La nuit était totalement tombée lorsqu'il tenta une énième fois de se libérer des liens qui l'enserraient et l'obscurité avait envahi les bois.

Un échec cuisant et un monceau d'insultes indéchiffrables plus tard, Thor releva la tête. Un craquement venait d'attirer son attention. L'ouïe fine du Dieu reconnut des pas, mais le noir l'empêchait de discerner la _chose_ qui se rapprochait. Thor plissa les yeux, comme si cela aurait pu avoir pour miraculeux effet d'éclairer les bois.

Il ne discerna une silhouette dans la pénombre que lorsque l'individu se décida à approcher. Haute et large, il ne put distinguer son visage recouvert d'un épais capuchon, mais paria qu'il avait à faire à un homme. Sa première impression se confirma lorsque le nouveau venu le fit pivoter sans effort, ni aucune délicatesse. Il sentit des mains rugueuses frôler les siennes pour défaire ses liens. À sa grande surprise, les lianes qui l'avaient fait prisonnier des heures durant le relâchèrent immédiatement. Il s'écrasa aux pieds de son mystérieux sauveur, mais lorsqu'il parvint à se remettre sur pieds – les heures qu'il avait passées la tête en bas avaient engourdi ses membres – la personne était déjà repartie dans la forêt.

Il se précipita à sa suite. Après avoir ramassé son arme et oubliant son paquetage – qu'il aurait le temps de récupérer plus tard – il le suivit jusqu'à une petite clairière où les arbres s'étaient reculés, faisant place à leur réfugié. C'était toute l'impression que l'endroit lui avait donné.

Thor s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte où l'individu avait disparu. À quelques mètres de lui était assis cet anonyme qui l'avait délivré de la forêt – que lui serait-il arrivé s'il n'était pas intervenu ? – sans pour autant avoir dit un seul mot. Le Dieu de la foudre tenait au moins à le remercier, au mieux à lui apporter son aide s'il en avait besoin. Après tout, c'était la première personne qu'il croisait depuis des jours.

Un feu brûlait à l'intérieur où étaient entreposés des armes primaires – un arc et quelques flèches, une lance, quelques dagues, pas même l'ombre d'une épée –, divers instruments, des peaux de bêtes et un établi, une carcasse se vidait de son sang, suspendue sur un trépied et adossé au fond de la grotte l'homme était caché. L'épaisse fumée empêchait Thor de discerner sa figure et les flammes faisaient danser des ombres faméliques sur la pierre dans un sinistre ballet. Sur l'instant Thor douta fortement que l'homme puisse lui indiquer où son frère se trouvait – vu ses manières, il n'avait probablement pas eu de visiteurs depuis des années –, mais il ne lui coûtait rien de lui faire part de ses interrogations.

Il vint à sa rencontre, tout près du feu et le fixa. L'homme lui parut alors beaucoup moins impressionnant que ce que Thor avait imaginé. L'amas de peaux de bêtes qu'il portait sur lui était trompeur. Il était moins grand que lui et ses mains, bien qu'abîmées, n'avaient rien des grosses mains de forgerons auxquelles Thor avait pensées. Elles étaient fines et complétées par de longs ongles cassés, comme des serres acérées. Le visage de l'homme restait secret du prince qui n'avait pu l'apercevoir.

Le Dieu du tonnerre tenta alors une approche, ne voyant aucune objection à ce qu'il pénètre dans ces lieux. Il s'assit près du feu, à distance raisonnable de son hôte et s'adressa à lui.

« Je tiens à vous remercier pour – »

Mais il fut interrompu par le mouvement brusque que l'homme avait esquissé. Portant son index à sa bouche, son sauveur lui fit comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'entendre et ce fut à cet instant que leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il retira sa capuche, découvrant de longs cheveux noirs, aussi sombres que le plumage d'un corbeau, et un visage blafard. Ses yeux verts fixaient maladivement les flammes devant lui, comme s'il essayait d'occulter la présence de son invité plus qu'inattendu.

La surprise de Thor fut totale car sous cet amas de fourrures et cette apparence négligée, il n'aurait jamais cru trouver Loki, le sorcier, le géant, celui qui avait été condamné, coupable d'avoir existé. Son _frère_.

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, mais se ravisa immédiatement, faisant claquer ses dents au passage.

Il avait su dès le départ que sa quête pour retrouver Loki serait l'une des plus difficiles qu'il aurait à réaliser, non pas qu'il lui ait été particulièrement ardu de voyager dans ces coins reculés, mais c'était la seconde phase de sa mission qui l'avait inquiété, celle durant laquelle il devrait convaincre Loki de repartir avec lui. Il ignorait quelles seraient les réactions du dieu fripon en le voyant. Il avait imaginé des centaines de scénarios, plus ou moins rocambolesques, allant même jusqu'à envisager que – peut-être – Loki, le voyant arrivé, aurait pris conscience que sa place était au palais et nul part ailleurs et qu'il devait le suivre. Cette hypothèse était très peu probable car Thor connaissait les brasiers qui consumaient le cœur de Loki, la rancœur que ce dernier éprouvait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder espoir qu'un jour son frère revienne vers lui.

Il avait envisagé que Loki s'en prenne à lui, même qu'il tente de le tuer. Il s'était préparé à de nombreuses situations, mais à aucune animée par tant d'ignorance. Loki l'évitait et lorsque son regard avait le malheur de le rencontrer, c'était comme s'il n'existait pas.

Qu'adviendrait-il alors ?

Cette tension était insoutenable pour Thor qui avait voyagé des jours durant parfois sans boire, ni manger, afin de le retrouver. Il avait attendu ce moment. Loki lui manquait plus que ce qu'il pensait, plus encore alors qu'il se trouvait face à lui, muet et distant. Quand Odin avait condamné Loki, il avait banni un meurtrier, un terroriste qui était un danger pour ses pairs et pour la sûreté du royaume, mais il avait aussi enlevé un enfant à sa mère, un être cher à son frère. Malgré leurs différends, Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Loki qui un jour avait illuminé ses journées, comme ses nuits, de ses rires, de ses pleurs, qu'il avait protégé et qui lui avait tendu la main. Loki était ce qu'il était, un être fourbe et imprévisible, tantôt calme, tantôt tempête, mais il n'en restait pas moins son petit frère.

Thor voulait que Loki lui revienne, peu importe le temps qu'il mettrait pour le convaincre, il le ramènerait avec lui.

« Loki, je – »

Le regard noir de Loki l'interrompit aussi sec. Le message était clair, le banni le contraignait au silence le plus complet. Ils se fixèrent un moment, Loki inébranlable et Thor de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement de son frère. Le masque du sorcier demeurait impénétrable.

Thor soupira, puis finit par capituler. Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki lui apportait une fourrure, ce dans quoi il devrait dormir ce soir-là. Ils s'enroulèrent dans ces chaudes couvertures, puis s'installèrent non loin du feu où ils passeraient la nuit. Les lentes respirations de Loki parvinrent à l'oreille de Thor bien avant que le sommeil n'opère. Tandis que le Dieu du tonnerre se tournait et retournait, une question le taraudait, sans qu'il ne trouve de réponse : comment persuaderait-il Loki de le suivre s'il ne pouvait prononcer un seul mot ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Thor fut éveillé par des jappements qu'il attribua tout d'abord à un chien. Sa surprise n'en fut que plus grande lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Un loup avait presque collé son museau contre son nez et le reniflait. Par réflexe Thor dégaina son arme et la pointa sur l'animal qui recula sans bruit. Mais la bête n'était pas effrayée et maintenait ses yeux jaunes sur lui. Déstabilisé Thor tenta de l'éloigner à grands gestes, en vain. L'animal ne partit que lorsque Loki sortit de la grotte, son capuchon de fourrure rabattu sur la tête. Il s'approcha de l'exilé qui lui caressa brièvement la tête avant de placer l'arc qu'il tenait à la main sur son épaule. Thor sentit le regard de Loki le fixer, puis celui-ci se tourna en direction de la forêt, la bête à ses côtés.

Le Dieu de la foudre s'empressa de les suivre, curieux de voir son frère évoluer dans cet environnement hostile. Il les rattrapa bien vite, à grandes enjambées, mais fut aussitôt interrompu par le bras de Loki et un regard qui sonnait comme un avertissement. Le banni reprit son chemin, cheminant lentement dans les bois, se faufilant entre les arbres. Les pas de Loki étaient si agiles, si maîtrisés que Thor dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre les feuilles et la terre bruisser sous ses pieds.

Il l'imita alors avec plus ou moins de facilité, plus ou moins d'adresse. Loki avait toujours été le plus discret des deux. Il pouvait même se rendre invisible s'il le souhaitait. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un combattant rusé et efficace, mais c'était aussi ce qui avait alimenté sa réputation de farceur.

Loki alla d'abord à la rivière. Penché au-dessus de l'eau, il se rinça la figure et les bras, plongeant ses mains dans le ruisseau glacé, s'aspergeant le visage sans ciller. Il emplit ensuite une gourde et repartit dans la forêt, reprenant sa lente progression.

Thor cessa tout mouvement lorsque Loki s'immobilisa. Le prince déchu banda son arc. À plusieurs mètres devant eux, on pouvait percevoir une biche se nourrir des quelques pousses qui n'avaient pas encore été emportée par le froid. Une seule flèche suffit à Loki pour abattre sa proie. Elle fila, droite et silencieuse, et tua sur le coup la pauvre bête sur qui le sorcier avait jeté son dévolu. Thor resta bouche bée. Et lui qui n'était même pas parvenu à effleurer l'animal qu'il avait visé …

Toujours suivit du loup, Loki alla soulever son trophée de chasse pour le placer sur son épaule et l'emporter jusqu'à sa grotte – son antre – où il dépècerait l'animal et l'éviscérerait. Il avait encore des réserves à faire avant que l'hiver n'arrive et que tous les animaux ne désertent ces terres. S'il souhaitait survivre, il n'avait pas le choix.

Thor resta en retrait et observa son frère. Il épiait chacun de ses mouvements, chaque déplacement et voyait avec quelle facilité Loki se muait dans ce milieu inhospitalier. Ses gestes semblaient si naturels que la simple curiosité qu'avait développée Thor vis-à-vis de son frère se mua peu à peu en une fascination. Loki avait adopté cette forêt et elle l'avait adopté. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été que le seul maître en ces lieux obscurs.

Et Thor ne pouvait imaginer à quel point ça l'était.

* * *

Trois mois s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que les premières neiges fassent leur apparition, laissant à Thor bien assez de temps pour s'adapter à la vie que menait Loki.

Le prince héritier avait vite compris que si son frère lui avait demandé de se taire ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait cessé de parler. Les jours qui suivirent son arrivée, pas un seul mot, pas un seul son, pas un seul grognement, ni même un soupir, ne franchirent les lèvres du Dieu qui un jour avait été connu pour ses mensonges. Il restait irrémédiablement muet, ne s'adressant ni à lui, ni même au loup qui partageait son quotidien. Thor avait d'abord cru que c'était une des punitions que Loki avait reçues, mais il se souvint que la sentence avait été levée par Odin des années auparavant. Il avait par la suite envisagé que son frère ait perdu la voix, suite à une blessure infligée par un animal peut-être, mais aucune trace n'était visible sur son cou. Une maladie aurait tout aussi bien pu causer ce type d'infirmité, mais Thor ne s'était pas laissé le temps de l'envisager. Il avait finalement opté pour la solution la plus simple et la plus radicale venant de son frère, mais aussi la plus évidente. Il en était venu à la conclusion que Loki s'était seul contraint au silence le plus total.

Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles pour Thor qui avait toujours été entouré, toujours habitué aux fastes les plus exubérants et somptueux qu'Asgard avait pu offrir. Les cris, les rires, coupés des bruits des coupes qui s'entrechoquent, des poings frappés sur la table, des pieds qui foulent le sol n'avaient pas leur place dans cet endroit devenu un sanctuaire pour le plus marginal des dieux d'Asgard. Mais Thor avait souhaité se conformer à cette vie et respecter les choix de son frère. Il avait même fini par délaisser Mjölnir – non sans un pincement au cœur.

Loki se taisait, l'ignorait parfois, mais il ne le rejetait pas. Partout où Loki allait, Thor le suivait, regardant ce que son frère faisait et tentant de reproduire ses gestes avec plus ou moins de succès. Il apprit à chasser en silence, camouflé derrière les arbres de la forêt et à récupérer tout ce qui pouvait l'être sur les animaux qu'il tuait – la fourrure, la peau, les os et même les viscères avec lesquelles Loki confectionnait des gourdes. Bien entendu, il n'y avait là rien qu'il ne connaisse déjà. Il avait été amené à parcourir des terres plus reculées que les confins d'Asgard lors de nombreuses quêtes, mais cela n'avait été que temporaire. Loki lui avait appris bien plus que la survie de ces bois, la vie loin de toute civilisation.

Loki vivait une vie simple et se contentait de satisfaire ses besoins les plus primaires. Il ne paraissait ni heureux, ni malheureux. Il n'y avait plus aucune couronne pour miroiter devant ses yeux fiévreux, plus aucun trône inaccessible pour exciter ses colères. Il n'y avait que le chant des oiseaux, les murmures de l'eau pour le bercer et le vent pour venir l'enlacer.

Aux yeux de Thor il était tout simplement apaisé.

Lorsque Thor se réveilla, il vit le sol revêtir son premier manteau d'hiver. Le parterre était recouvert d'une importante couche blanche et les branches des arbres ployaient sous le poids de la neige. Loki était déjà levé, comme toujours. Il était assis en tailleur auprès du feu, un couteau dans la main, un morceau de bois dans l'autre qu'il taillait. Quand il s'aperçut que Thor était enfin levé, il quitta immédiatement son activité pour attraper l'une de ses nombreuses fourrures et la lui lancer sans délicatesse. Thor s'empressa de l'enfiler et s'élança à la suite de son frère qui l'avait sans doute attendu. Ça lui arrivait parfois, sans que Thor ne sache si Loki le souhaitait à ses côtés ou s'il s'agissait seulement d'une habitude.

Si les connaissances de Loki sur son environnement lui étaient offertes, Thor ne pouvait cependant rien savoir des sentiments de son frère qui restait désespérément hermétique à son contact. Il tentait parfois une approche, un simple signe de la main, un jeu qu'il lui proposait de partager – Thor avait sculpté des dés dans les os de l'une des bêtes qu'il avait tuée – allant même jusqu'à lui adresser la parole. Dans ces cas-là, il recevait un de ces fameux regards noirs que Loki utilisait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était stupide, seul signe qui le laissait penser que son frère n'était pas si indifférent à sa présence.

Thor suivit Loki à travers les arbres, embrassant la trace de ses pas dans la neige, le loup à leurs côtés. Il s'était d'abord méfié de la bête avant de voir à quel point elle était diminuée. C'était un vieil animal boiteux qui traître ou impotent avait dû être rejeté par sa meute, puis recueilli par Loki. Thor ne pouvait s'y tromper, Loki voyait en cet animal plus qu'une simple compagnie, il le comprenait.

Après de nombreux efforts, Thor et Loki atteignirent une butte de laquelle ils pouvaient contempler une cuve creusée dans la roche qui accueillait des sources chaudes. Ils laissèrent leurs affaires sur un rocher au bord des geysers et se déshabillèrent avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Thor savourait toujours ce moment où après des nuits peu confortables – il n'était toujours pas parvenu à s'y habituer – et des journées exténuantes il pouvait s'accorder un moment de répit et détendre sa lourde musculature. Bien qu'il connaisse depuis longtemps l'existence de cet endroit, c'était la première fois qu'il y accompagnait son frère. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce qui l'avait convaincu, mais laissa un instant son cœur espérer que ce soit la porte ouverte à un éventuel rapprochement.

Loki s'était installé un peu à l'écart et Thor ne pouvait voir de lui que son dos, là où il se tenait. Cependant, quelque chose l'interpella. Il détourna d'abord son regard, avant de le reporter sur son frère. Le plus discrètement possible, il laissa ses yeux courir sur son dos meurtri. Sur sa peau pâle dansaient de trop nombreuses cicatrices, certaines déjà blanchies et fondues dans sa chair étaient anciennes. Ce n'était pas de simples écorchures causées par sa vie d'exil qui étaient l'origine de ces marques. Thor voyait la pointe d'une flèche près de la clavicule, une lance qui traversait son abdomen, un couteau qui tranchait la peau de son dos. Il pouvait même lire la douleur dans ces déchirures. Durant des années Loki s'était fait moquer par Asgard et ses plus proches parents. Il n'avait jamais été considéré comme un véritable guerrier, au pire un vulgaire sorcier bon qu'à s'attirer des ennuis, au mieux une langue de vipère rusée et avide de pouvoir. Il portait pourtant sur son corps, presque comme un trophée, des marques dignes des plus grands combattants d'Asgard.

Thor détacha son regard lorsque son frère se sentant épié se retourna brusquement vers lui.

Comment avait-il pu ignorer de la sorte les injures que Loki avait reçues ? Ils s'étaient pourtant presque toujours battus côte à côte, veillant l'un sur l'autre. Thor lui-même avait tourné au ridicule son frère lorsqu'il l'avait vu ressortir des batailles sans une seule éraflure, lui demandant alors s'il n'avait pas préféré s'éclipser quand la tension devenait trop forte. Thor comprenait désormais à quel point il s'était trompé. Loki n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des guerriers, mais il en était tout de même un et il avait bel et bien mérité le respect de ses congénères sur les champs de batailles.

Le prince déchu sortit de l'eau peu après et se rhabilla. Thor fit de même et ils repartirent. Sur le chemin du retour, ls furent interpellés par un croassement rauque qui ne pouvait être autre que celui d'un corbeau. Thor fit volte face et vit l'oiseau fondre sur eux pour se poser sur l'épaule de Loki. Son bec jaune claqua à plusieurs reprises à l'oreille de Loki, comme s'il essayait de lui murmurer l'un des nombreux secrets de la forêt, puis l'animal s'envola aussitôt. L'exilé sembla avoir compris car Thor qui pensait retourner à la grotte fut contraint de suivre son frère dans les bois. Il dut accélérer la cadence pour le suivre, non sans difficulté car les arbres et la neige le ralentissaient plus que d'ordinaire. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent l'un des pièges que Loki avait installé. La pioche avait été bonne car un cervidé y était toujours coincé. La bête se débattait, mais en vain. Loki tira de son carcan une flèche qui l'acheva.

Ils retournèrent à la grotte où ils mangèrent l'animal après l'avoir dépecé, vidé et préparé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thor voyait l'un de ces oiseaux avertir Loki et cela ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée que le dieu fripon était devenu le maître des lieux. Toute la forêt semblait être à ses ordres, mêmes les arbres. Une énergie rendait ces bois vivants et Thor était prêt à parier que Loki en était l'origine.

* * *

Loki s'installa autour du feu, les jambes croisées sous lui et sortit de son manteau un petit objet en bois. Thor qui avait consacré sa journée entière à la confection de nouvelles flèches pour la chasse, s'était assis autour du feu la nuit tombée, cherchant un peu de chaleur là où il n'y en avait presque plus. Les hivers étaient rudes sur Asgard, plus encore dans les terres reculées.

Il leva un regard interrogateur sur Loki qui avait porté à sa bouche l'objet en bois. Des tiges creuses étaient fixées les unes aux autres pour former un ensemble triangulaire. Il s'agissait d'une flûte et la première note qui s'en échappa tétanisa Thor. Le Dieu n'avait entendu son frère ni parler, ni murmurer, ni même souffler durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé à côté de lui dans cette forêt. C'étaient les premiers sons que produisaient le sorcier et il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Surpris et confus il ne put s'exprimer, sa gorge nouée, ses yeux fixés sur Loki, puis les mélodies s'enchaînant il finit par retrouver sa voix et bredouiller d'abord quelques chants que lui et son petit frère avaient appris étant enfants avant de se souvenir des airs qu'ils avaient tous deux joués.

_Au loin rugit l'appel des cornes,_

_Des lances, des boucliers qui résonnent,_

_Se presse le vent, cingle le froid,_

_Levons nos armes à nos frères tombés,_

_Quand sur le champ de bataille il faut aller,_

_Je n'ai pas peur, je suis mon roi_

Le chant de Thor se répercuta dans la grotte, accompagné des notes jouées par son frère. Un instant il se crut assis dans une taverne d'Asgard, Loki à ses côtés, leurs amis autour d'eux, une coupe d'hydromel dans la main, la douceur du liquide coulant dans sa gorge et la musique faisant vibrant son cœur.

Leurs mélodies les réchauffèrent toute la soirée durant, avant qu'ils ne finissent pas se coucher et s'endormir, chants et musique en tête.

Thor n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne nuit depuis des mois, voire des années. Ses rêves n'étaient imprégnés que des sons qui avaient traversé les lèvres de Loki – quelque chose, à ses yeux, de bien plus naturel que tous les mensonges qui les avaient souillées durant des décennies – et de ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé.

* * *

Loki était déjà prêt, assis à côté du feu, les mains posées sur ses genoux, l'air soucieux. Thor qui venait à peine d'ouvrir ses yeux se redressa dans sa couche et l'interrogea du regard. Pour seule réponse il eut droit à un signe de la main exaspéré de son frère qui l'enjoignait de le suivre. Loki se leva aussitôt et prit la direction de la forêt, un arc sous le bras, sans prêter plus attention à son frère qu'il venait d'avertir.

Thor se pressa et partit à sa suite, le ventre vide – et les Dieux savaient à quel point il détestait cela – et les yeux encore à demi clos. Il avait pu observer que Loki se débrouiller sans lui, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il s'inquiète lorsque ce dernier partait seul dans la forêt.

Lorsqu'il passa les premiers arbres, Thor sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre – et pour cause, des troncs jonchaient le sol, les racines étaient sorties de leur cocon douillé et humide, de trop nombreuses branches étaient brisées, cassées et de gigantesques crevasses creusaient la terre. Un intrus avait pénétré la forêt et tout ravagé sur son passage.

Thor accéléra la cadence pour rattraper Loki qu'il trouva accroupi près d'un arbre, les sourcils froncés, plus méfiant que jamais. Puis ce qu'il avait envisagé se produisit.

Cela faisait des jours que Thor soupçonnait Loki d'avoir récupéré ses pouvoirs, du moins une grande partie de sa magie. Il n'en avait rien dit – la parole était devenue inutile, même s'il parlait, Loki ne l'écoutait pas –, pas plus qu'il ne s'y était attardé lorsqu'il avait cru voir un faisceau lumineux jaillir d'entre les doigts graciles du sorcier, mais les doutes persistaient.

Loki était présentement en train de communiquer avec l'arbre, plus c'était même lui qui lui donnait vie. Lorsque Thor vit les branches du saule s'articuler, il se souvint de son arrivée sur ces terres et de ses mésaventures. Les arbres s'étaient mis en mouvement autour de lui et l'avait fait prisonnier. C'était Loki qui avait nourri les arbres de sa magie, c'était lui qui l'avait pris au piège, puis il était venu à sa rencontre. S'il l'avait voulu il aurait très bien pu l'éviter et se cacher indéfiniment.

Cette révélation aviva les espoirs que Thor cultivait à l'encontre de son frère. Rien n'était encore perdu. Ni son frère, ni sa rédemption.

Loki se tourna vers lui et s'éloigna plus inquiet que jamais. Il le conduisit au pied de la montagne. Là, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une imposante grotte haute et large devant laquelle la terre avait été toute retournée. Le responsable de tous ces dégâts se trouvait à n'en pas douter dans cette antre. Loki fit un pas en avant et s'apprêta à s'y aventurer, mais le bras déterminé de Thor l'arrêta juste à temps. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour ramener un Loki en pièces. Ils trouveraient un moyen de faire sortir la bête, même de la chasser de cette forêt ou de s'en débarrasser, mais Thor ne laisserait pas Loki s'en charger seul.

La nuit tombée, ils patientèrent près de leur campement. Mais le calme qui s'était installé ne dura que peu de temps. À peine la lune eut-elle atteint son zénith que le sol se mit à trembler. Des secousses remuèrent la forêt à un rythme régulier. Les deux frères guettèrent alors de leur position, arme au poing, la bête qui était venue se montrer. Entre les arbres apparut une ombre grise dont le sommet s'élevait haut entre les branchages et le long d'un corps difforme pendaient de larges mains crochues. Et ce fut tout ce qu'ils purent apercevoir de la créature qui hantait désormais leur territoire.

* * *

Leur sommeil fut mouvementé cette nuit-là, mais Thor ne constata l'absence de Loki qu'à son réveil. Cela ne l'étonna guère. Le sorcier avait dû allé réaliser de ses propres yeux les dégâts qui avaient de nouveau été causés par la créature.

Thor se vêtit et enfila un manteau, après quoi il plaça un arc sous son bras et rangea un couteau à sa ceinture. Mieux valait allé retrouver Loki. Peut-être trouverait-il le moyen de lui faire oublier cette mésaventure, peut-être trouverait-il un moyen de lui faire sortir de la tête cette histoire de monstre des cavernes. La bête ne serait de toute façon bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Thor s'étonna de voir accourir le loup que Loki avait pour compagnon. L'animal lui sauta presque à la gorge, puis s'en prit à la jambe de son pantalon, mordant le cuir de ses vieux chicots. Thor dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que le loup ne daigne le lâcher et disparaisse dans la forêt. L'animal n'avait jamais été agressif.

Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Thor. Et si le loup n'était pas venu s'en prendre à lui ? Et s'il avait tout simplement voulu lui faire comprendre quelque chose ?

Thor se précipita et tenta de retrouver le vieux loup dont il percevait encore les jappements. Hors d'haleine il s'arrêta devant un rocher où il trouva ce qu'il avait redouté.

Loki gisait sur la pierre grise, les mains ensanglantées, et le visage plus pâle que jamais.

Thor accourut et avec précaution il passa un bras dans le dos de Loki, l'autre sous ses jambes. Pestant contre l'inconscience de son jeune frère, il tenta pourtant de le rassurer avec quelques mots que son langage réduit plus que jamais par la terreur qui lui prenait les tripes lui autorisait. Thor avait peur. Cette peur il la connaissait bien trop à son goût.

Elle avait été bien trop présente lors des missions qu'ils avaient dû mener à bien lorsque Loki se considérait encore comme son frère, mais elle l'avait été plus encore lorsque le sorcier devenu géant, se revendiquant de Jotunheim ou bien roi d'Asgard selon les circonstances, se détournait de lui.

La mort de Loki il ne pouvait l'envisager que dans un cas d'extrême gravité, un dernier recours après une voie sans issue et d'aucune autre main que celle de Loki lui-même. Aucune autre main n'était digne de prendre la vie de Loki.

Thor arriva avec soulagement à la grotte où il s'empressa de coucher Loki près du feu. Il attrapa son couteau et déchira grossièrement les fripes de l'exilé qui serrait les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller sous la douleur. Il examina la plaie d'un regard. Sur l'abdomen du sorcier palpitait une épaisse bouche rouge dont les lèvres de peau s'agitaient à chaque respiration.

Le Dieu de la foudre hésita un instant, ses mains en suspens au-dessus de ce brasier de douleur. Il n'était pas magicien, encore moins guérisseur et il craignait de ne savoir s'y prendre. Il ne connaissait ni les plantes qui pourraient désinfecter la plaie, ni celles qui apaiseraient la douleur, à peine quelques rudiments dont il s'était servi sur ses propres blessures lors de rudes batailles.

Il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen.

Il essuya sur le revers de sa manche le couteau dont il s'était servi pour déchiqueter la veste de son frère et le plongea dans le feu ardent qui brûlait à ses côtés. Loki comprit ce que Thor envisageait de faire car il commença à s'agiter. Thor attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et le força à croiser son regard ferme et déterminé. Il ne demandait rien de plus que sa confiance. Le prince déchu, trop faible pour résister, capitula et acquiesça. Il ne protesta pas plus lorsque Thor cala un morceau de bois entre ses dents.

Une fois la lame rougeoyante, Thor la sortit du feu, puis d'un geste sûr la posa sur la chair frémissante de Loki. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent et malgré tous ses efforts, le blessé ne put retenir le cri qui s'échappa du fond de ses entrailles pour venir tirailler sa gorge et râper sa langue. Thor maintint la lame en place le temps que la plaie se cautérise tout en retenant comme il pouvait des mouvements que Loki ne contrôlait plus. La douleur sur le visage de son frère le rendait malade, mais c'était la seule solution.

* * *

Thor arpentait les bois en compagnie du loup de son frère qui devait plus sa vie à cet animal qu'à lui. Si cette bête n'était pas venue le chercher, il serait probablement arrivé trop tard et l'irréparable se serait produit.

Aux aguets, il s'arrêta et tira une flèche en direction du gibier face à lui. Il balança ensuite la carcasse sur son épaule pour retourner au campement.

Il avait remarqué que le monstre qui avait attrapé Loki ne sortait que la nuit, ce qui lui laissait le champ libre la journée. Il avait déjà réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait de ce géant. Il avait cogité sur l'avenir de cette bête tout le temps où il avait passé à soigner son frère et ses blessures.

Une heureuse silhouette l'accueillit lorsqu'il arriva au campement. Loki se tenait tant bien que mal à l'entrée de la grotte, il l'espérait, guettant son retour. Il crut même voir un semblant de sourire pendre à ses lèvres lorsqu'il approcha.

Thor jeta la bête lourdement au sol puis se jeta sur son frère qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il le relâcha lorsqu'il le sentit se tendre sous son étreinte. Il le regarda un instant, heureux de la voir revenir d'entre les morts. Loki n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses couleurs, mais en avait-il seulement déjà eues ?

Il était resté alité des jours durant et s'était trouvé contraint d'accepter l'aide son aîné. Thor était resté tout ce temps à côté de son frère tremblant et fiévreux, se demandant parfois si celui-ci passerait la nuit. Il avait veillé sur lui, l'avait nourri et avait soigné ses plaies. Plutôt que de lutter contre son état, le blessé s'était reposé et avait recouvré sa santé. Il était de nouveau sur pieds, mais encore trop faible, Thor devait pourvoir à la plupart de ses besoins. Être assisté ne lui plaisait guère, mais s'il voulait guérir, il n'avait d'autres choix. Tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble les avait rapprochés et Thor sentait désormais le regard que Loki portait sur lui différent.

Thor conduisit son frère dans la grotte où il s'affaira à préparer ce qui constituerait leur repas. Ils dînèrent tous deux en silence, comme Loki le lui avait donné l'habitude, puis son frère retira sa veste.

Comme tous les soirs Thor nettoyait ses blessures.

Il apporta un sot d'eau et un morceau de tissu qu'il essora. Après avoir retiré le bandage de la plaie de Loki, il prit soin de nettoyer la blessure qui n'était pas définitivement cicatrisée. La fine couche de peau qui s'était formée était encore bien fragile et si Loki ne voulait pas voir se rouvrir cette vilaine entaille, il devait se ménager.

Penché sur le torse de Loki, ses yeux vagabondèrent sur les diverses traces qui le parsemait. C'était les mêmes qui l'avait un jour fait se remettre en question, c'était celles pour lesquelles ils se sentaient coupables. Une en particulier, qu'il n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Lors de l'une de leurs expéditions, Thor avait abattu ses ennemis un à un et tandis qu'il était grisé de sa victoire Loki s'était laissé prendre par des soldats. Incapable de les affronter, il s'était effondré sous les yeux de Thor qui, encore euphorique de son triomphe, n'en avait rien vu. Une lance avait traversé l'abdomen de Loki, la pique l'avait embroché, et un cri que Thor ne pourrait jamais oublier avait déchiré ses tympans. Loki ne lui en avait pas porté préjudice, mais Thor s'en était voulu des mois durant. Encore à ce jour il ne pouvait réprimer son besoin de s'excuser qu'avec difficulté.

Thor eut la maladresse d'effleurer la malheureuse cicatrice, ce qui fit trembler Loki. À ce contact la réponse fut sans appel. Loki repoussa vainement la main de Thor et lui lança un regard noir.

« Loki. »

Sa voix l'implorait. Qu'il ne lui réponde pas passe encore, mais qu'il continue de l'ignorer quand il parlait, il ne pouvait le tolérer. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Thor reprit sa tâche, veillant cette fois-ci à ne plus se laisser distraire, mais il fut interrompu par la main de Loki sur sa joue.

Surpris, il tourna son regard vers lui et il lut sur son visage une expression qui se voulait reconnaissante. Thor répliqua par la même caresse sur sa joue et termina le bandage après quoi il aida Loki à remettre sa veste.

Quelques mélodies plus tard, ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

* * *

La blessure infligée était sans doute plus grave que ce que Thor avait imaginé. Quelques semaines après la malheureuse nuit où Loki s'était fait attaquer un hurlement arracha Thor à son activité. Alors qu'il aiguisait ses lames au-dehors Loki se mit à crier. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la grotte pour retrouver son frère, ses deux mains plaquées sur son ventre au niveau de sa blessure. Le bandage était peint de rouge et lorsque Thor le retira, la plaie était rouverte.

Thor ne dit rien, mais marmonna dans ses dents quelques reproches à l'égard du sorcier. Et il se prétendait le plus malin des deux …

Thor se contenta de refaire un bandage, sachant que recoudre cette plaie aurait été d'un plus grand secours, et passa la reste de la journée avec son frère.

* * *

Des semaines étaient passées et la bête n'avait pas montré un seul signe de vie. Peut-être Loki l'avait tuée. Thor l'espérait, mais il savait que c'était faux au simple regard que lançait son frère sur la forêt, toujours inquiet.

Il avait cependant d'autres préoccupations. Loki se remettait lentement de sa blessure et pour rien au monde Thor ne partirait à la chasse au monstre sans être certain que son frère était parfaitement remis.

Cette fois-ci la blessure se referma définitivement et Loki renaquit au moment même où le printemps refaisait surface. Les neiges avaient fondu pour laisser place à un nouveau tapis vert. Les oiseaux étaient revenus chanter à leur porte et ils avaient pu laisser tomber leurs épaisses fourrures.

Loki l'accompagna de nouveau dans la forêt, bien que Thor soit toujours inquiété par une rencontre fortuite avec la bête qui avait terrassé son frère. La longue convalescence de Loki l'avait fortement affaibli et il était le premier à l'avoir remarqué. Alors que Loki voulait toujours en faire trop, Thor tentait par tous les moyens de le ménager. Cela n'était cependant pas au goût du blessé qui souvent ne se privait pas de lui lancer un de ses fameux regards noirs pour le remettre à sa place. Un de ceux que Thor savait signifier que Loki était bien capable de lui arracher les entrailles si l'envie lui en prenait. Mais ce genre d'œillades finissait en général par un rire moqueur de Loki, se joignant à celui plus joyeux de Thor.

* * *

Thor s'était mis une idée en tête. Bien qu'il ait compris pourquoi ça n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de Loki, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'en détacher. Il était fatigué de dormir par terre et après des mois passés dans la nature, il se sentait assez habile de ses mains pour monter sur pieds ce qui pourrait lui servir de lit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir de la grotte, son marteau à la main, la main ferme de Loki le retint. Aucun doute, il avait compris.

Thor haussa les épaules et lui sourit l'air de rien, mais cette mimique ne convint pas le sorcier qui attrapa le manche de Mjölnir des mains de Thor. Les conséquences qui en résultèrent furent sans surprise. Le marteau s'écrasa lourdement au sol, s'enfonça dans la terre, emportant Loki avec lui qui bascula vers l'avant. Thor ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. À de nombreuses reprises Loki avait tenté de soulever Mjölnir sans jamais y être parvenu. Cela avait toujours amusé Thor de voir le sorcier incrédule devant son incapacité à soulever un simple marteau, même avec l'usage de ses tours.

Vexé, Loki donna un coup dans le mollet du prince qui pourtant lui tendit la main. Il refusa tout autant la tentative d'une brève étreinte et donna un coup à son aîné. Ce comportement n'amusait que plus Thor qui immobilisa alors son frère, bloquant ses bras derrière son dos et le privant de tout mouvement. Relâcha sa prise au son du rire de Loki qui s'avouait vaincu, mais ce fut une erreur. Le sorcier en profita pour le déstabiliser et lui faire plier les genoux. Le Dieu de la foudre tomba la tête en avant, surpris. À de nombreuses reprises il s'était fait prendre à son jeu, car Loki avait toujours été le plus malin des deux. Mais peut-être pas cette fois-ci. Thor laissa son frère fanfaronner de l'avoir fait chuter, puis réclama une main pour l'aider à se relever, ce qui lui fut concéder dans l'immense générosité du farceur. Il attrapa ce poignet tendu et fit tomber le géant des glaces à côté de lui. En quelques mouvements, il se retrouva au-dessus, bloquant les gestes du sorcier plus excédé que jamais de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu. Loki se débattit sous le poids du guerrier, mais même ses coups de pieds n'étaient d'aucun secours.

Sous la vision de son frère bataillant de toutes ses forces, frappant des pieds et des poings sur le sol, ses traits contractés comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Thor ne put s'empêcher de rire.

C'était tout ce qui lui avait manqué. D'abord outré par cette réaction Loki évita son regard, puis voyant son frère pris d'un fou rire, il s'en laissa contaminer. Au début timide, son rire passa à peine ses lèvres, puis ils furent tous les deux secoués de soubresauts.

Ils se calmèrent après quelques minutes, les larmes au bord des yeux. Thor s'autorisa un geste réconfortant et prit le menton de son frère entre ses doigts, les glissant sur la pâleur de sa peau. Loki le repoussa une fois son sérieux retrouvé et Thor le laissa cette fois-ci s'éloigner.

Le soir, la bête était revenue et la terre trembla de nouveau.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils constatèrent les dégâts. Thor lui-même était furieux car qu'il supportait mal de voir son frère affecté à ce point. Et il se l'était juré, il ne laisserait pas repartir ce monstre sans lui laisser une trace.

Loki avait pris l'initiative d'aller chasser. Il avait repéré un lièvre qu'il s'apprêtait à surprendre. Thor se tenait non loin dans les fourrés, à l'observer. Immobile, Loki avait bandé son arc, ses doigts souples sur la corde. Quelques gouttes perlant à son front glissèrent jusqu'à son cou pour disparaître dans le col de sa veste. Il prit une dernière inspiration qui souleva son torse et relâcha sa prise.

La flèche fila tout droit. Un couinement se fit entendre et le sourire de Loki s'étira, comme celui de Thor.

« Tu n'as pas perdu la main, Loki. »

Le sorcier ne dit rien, il ne lui lança même pas un de ses habituels regards sombres. Il laissa plutôt son sourire encore s'agrandir. Il trottina jusqu'à l'animal mort puis ils retournèrent au camp le vider et dîner.

Après leur repas, ils décidèrent d'aller à la rivière. Le soleil s'était réchauffé depuis quelques jours et une baignade fraîche leur ferait le plus grand bien. Ils se laissèrent glisser dans l'eau et firent quelques mouvements avant de se décrasser.

Loki portait encore un bandage et Thor soigna ce qui n'était plus qu'une écorchure. Son frère se laissa faire, sans rien dire, avant de s'éloigner en nageant, sa blessure nettoyée et son corps frissonnant d'être trop longtemps resté figé dans l'eau. Et tandis que Loki nageait, le prince pouvait voir les marques dans son dos s'animer et lui raconter une histoire.

Plus le temps passait, plus Thor avait l'impression de découvrir ce qu'il avait trop longtemps ignoré. Les mots n'avaient plus d'importance, ceux de Loki avaient trop souvent créé des remparts infranchissables. Sans cette protection, ses défenses s'écroulaient et à mesure que le temps passait Thor pouvait redécouvrir l'être qu'il avait aimé plus que n'importe quel autre. Peu importe les crimes et les horreurs que le dieu fripon avait commis, peu importe la douleur qu'il avait parfois pu lui infliger, Loki était Loki et le resterait.

Le regard de Thor s'attardait de plus en plus souvent sur Loki et toujours plus loin il était autorisé à pénétrer ses secrets. Le Dieu de la malice le fascinait outre mesure et Thor n'avait nul doute que son frère l'avait déjà remarqué. Il s'en amusait même sûrement, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Ils étaient coupés du monde, seuls, sans personne pour leur indiquer ce qu'ils avaient à faire ou non. Ils étaient protégés par les murs qu'érigeaient les arbres autour d'eux et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Loki se hissa hors de l'eau, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras et sortit son corps pâle devenu étincelant au soleil et Thor était certain qu'il voyait son regard le suivre, qu'il sentait ses yeux curieux l'épier. Il acceptait même son contact. C'était plus qu'espéré.

Le sorcier se tourna vers lui et un sourire narquois que Thor n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps perça ses lèvres.

Il avait compris, tout compris, et ce même avant que Thor n'ait pu s'en rendre compte.

Son frère dormait à côté de lui, même, serré contre lui. Il sentait sa main effleurer la sienne et Thor de trembler.

Il ne s'était pas autorisé de telles pensées depuis son adolescence, depuis que Frigga lui avait expliqué à quel point c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses.

Il lui avait dit que Loki était la personne qui comptait le plus au monde, la seule qui le faisait vraiment sourire, la seule avec qui il voulait vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'était des choses qu'on sentait, qui faisaient vibrer jusqu'aux plus infimes – intimes – parties de notre corps. Il ne disait pas ses choses à la légère, il les avait très bien comprises et savait parfaitement ce qu'elles impliquaient.

« Ce n'est pas possible » lui répétait sa mère à mesure que des louanges sur son frère effleurés ses lèvres, à mesure qu'il exposait à sa mère chacune des raisons qui faisaient qu'il aimait Loki.

S'il comprenait que les réelles pensées qui s'animaient derrière ses mots pesés et prudents malvenues, il savait aussi que Frigga n'était pas sotte et qu'elle avait deviné ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. Mais aussi mauvaises soient-elles, il n'aurait pourtant jamais eu de telles pensées pour n'importe quel autre de ses frères et sœurs. Jamais.

Loki était différent. Tout était toujours différent avec lui et l'interdit devait la normalité. Thor savait au fond de son être que s'il était lié à Loki, il ne l'était pas de la même manière qu'il aurait pu l'être avec les fils et filles d'Odin.

Frigga lui avait dit de ne jamais rien dire, de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'Odin l'apprenne. Elle garderait son secret aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, elle le jurerait et les autres n'en sauraient rien.

Thor avait oublié, puis Loki et lui avaient fini par se déchirer. Son frère avait probablement senti son affection décliner et ça n'avait pas été pour lui plaire. À bien y réfléchir, ce moment s'était suivi par des tentatives désespérées du dieu fripon de s'accaparer de toute son attention, celle qu'il aimait tant. Loki s'était habitué à être le centre de son monde, il n'avait que plus mal vécu de voir Odin l'éloigner un peu plus de ce bout de lui qui l'aimait tant. Frigga – qui savait – l'avait consolé et lui avait confié un secret : il était devenu sorcier, le plus doué de tous.

Thor soupira. Il était si loin d'Asgard, si loin de tout cela, Loki était de nouveau avec lui et pourtant une douleur sournoise lui déchirait les entrailles.

Son agitation réveilla le prince déchu qui lui lança un regard étonné et Thor passa son bras sous la tête de Loki qui se cala contre lui sans dire un mot, ne lui offrant que sa chaleur et son présence. Il lui sembla un instant que son frère avait compris et qu'il consolait le poids de son cœur.

Thor savait qu'ils étaient condamnés à s'entre tuer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux meure de la main de l'autre et que ces moments de paix n'étaient que passagers, des poussières dans leur existence de haine.

* * *

Thor avait attendu que Loki se ne rendorme. Il avait attendu la nuit et sa solitude et le silence qu'elle lui apporterait car il avait tout autre chose en tête que le sommeil. Il posa sur ses épaules un épais manteau qu'il ceintura avec un bandeau de cuir dans lequel il coinça un couteau et son fourreau. Il en sortit son épée, jouant avec les rayons de la lune qui s'y reflétait. Il ne l'avait pas sortie depuis son arrivée, il n'en avait pas eu besoin et son poids paraissait désormais démesuré entre ses doigts. Il la rangea, sans un bruit, puis se pencha au-dessus de son jeune frère dont il percevait à peine les respirations. Loki était allongé sur un fétu de paille recouvert des peaux les plus chaudes qu'ils avaient. Bien que le sorcier s'efforçât de clamer le contraire, Thor voyait qu'il n'avait totalement recouvert de l'attaque qu'il avait subie. Quel idiot … et c'était lui qui prétendait être le plus sage des deux. Loki s'était élancé à la poursuite de cette bête, cet animal dont il ne savait rien et avait échappé de justesse à la mort, tout ça dans l'espoir de protéger la forêt – sa forêt – et tout ce qui restait de ce qu'il aurait probablement appelé sa misérable existence.

Thor ne pouvait laisser les choses comme elles étaient, impayées. Le monstre devait être puni pour avoir porté ses mains répugnantes sur le prince déchu. Personne n'avait le droit d'écourter les jours de son frère, pas avant que l'heure ne soit venue.

Il embrassa son front, effleurant avec toute la délicatesse qu'il lui était donnée sa joue encore meurtrie et empoigna Mjölnir. Il prit la direction de la forêt où il irait à la rencontre de la bête car il était l'heure et la lune, ronde et pleine en devait en être témoin. Ce soir-là, il en finirait.

Retrouver son chemin n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile. Le monstre mesurait plusieurs mètres de haut, avait la peau pâle et un large front. Il préférait les grognements aux paroles et les cris aux réponses. Il piétinait les animaux, écartait les arbres, brisait leurs branches, creusait la terre, asséchait les ruisseaux. Thor avait vu trop longtemps souffrir son frère de voir la forêt ravagée autour de lui et cette conséquence à elle seule méritait de mettre fin à la vie du géant.

Il suivit les sentiers dévastés par les pas du monstre et arriva bientôt à une grotte qui sillonnait le bas de la montagne et dont l'ouverture était bien assez large pour laissé passer la bête que Loki lui avait décrite. L'impétueux Dieu de la foudre entra dans cette antre puante où une odeur fétide et l'obscurité régnaient. Le sol était jonché de carcasses et de viande avariée et au fond, tout au fond de la grotte deux yeux jaunes le guettaient, avides et impatients. Était assis sur son arrière train le colosse qui avait terrassé son frère. Le géant se redressa et sous la pâleur de la lune se dessina son sourire. Il s'avança car il dominait Thor de par sa taille et sa force et ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa victoire sur ce pitoyable insecte et parce qu'il n'avait pas vu dans l'ombre de la grotte Mjölnir, le fléau des ennemis, qui tournoyait.

Thor recula, sans bruit, les mâchoires crispées et la gorge nouée et Mjölnir toujours en action et son autre main crispée sur le manche de son épée. Le géant, gonflé de fierté et persuadé de la terreur que son image provoquait chez l'être en face de lui, se laissa prendre au piège et sortit de la grotte. Une fois sa vue totalement recouvrée sous les rayons de la lune qui perçaient entre les branchages des sapins il aperçut le marteau de Thor et déglutit. Le Dieu de la foudre fondit sur lui, balançant Mjölnir dans son menton et plantant un couteau dans son torse. Il relâcha sa prise et guetta la chute du monstre. Le géant s'effondra, surpris par les blessures qui lui étaient affligées, mais il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant qu'il ne se relève. Thor évita agilement les coups tandis que le monstre dévastait tout sur son passage. Les arbres brisés s'écroulèrent, la terre se souleva et même la montagne se mit à trembler, mais en cette nuit glacée il n'y avait rien pour arrêter Thor, hormis le baiser mortel d'Hela qui l'enverrait dans l'autre monde. Thor planta à nouveau son épée dans l'épaisse cuirasse des jambes du géant qui ne s'en trouva que plus furieux. Il frappa dans sa chair, jusqu'à en faire jaillir le sang, frappa de sa lame tranchante jusqu'à ce que même son poing se mît à saigner, puis épuisé il s'écroula aux flancs de la montagne, le monstre, toujours sur pieds, qui le toisait. Alors Thor brandit son marteau haut dans le ciel jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre lui-même vînt le frapper et battit de toutes ses forces les racines du géant de pierre, seul capable de terrasser celui de chair. Un grondement vibra dans l'air.

Le géant leva les yeux vers les cieux pour voir un éboulement descendre en piquet de la montagne. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un cri que déjà il se retrouvait pris sous les décombres et la chute de pierre les recouvrirent, lui et le guerrier qui l'avait opposé. Thor se retrouva enseveli sous les gravats.

* * *

Loki se leva, un frémissement parcourant son échine. Le froid qui s'était installé à côté de lui l'alarma.

Thor avait disparu.

Il écarquilla de grands yeux, devinant où Thor était parti. Il avait senti sa tension la nuit précédente et vu ce regard que Thor ne lui avait pas accordé depuis des années. Inquiet, il s'habilla et se jeta sur l'un de ses couteaux. Ses yeux ne s'y trompaient pas, il manquait des armes et Loki jura en silence d'apercevoir une crevasse laissée dans un recoin de la grotte, là où un objet était resté trop longtemps plongé. Thor n'avait pas utilisé Mjölnir depuis des mois. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il était parti à la recherche du monstre.

Loki prit son arc et courut au dehors, espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Il bondit entre les arbres, s'élançant toujours plus loin dans la forêt et s'arrêta net devant ce qu'il avait craint. La montagne qui surplombait les bois s'était affaissée sur toute sa face ouest. Un éboulement s'étalait aux pieds de ce colosse de pierre et la terre, champ de bataille, témoignait du combat qui avait eu lieu la veille.

Loki se précipita, manquant de trébucher, sur les gravats qui s'entassait bas la falaise. Il mit en œuvre toutes ses forces pour dégager quelques pierres, mais le travail était titanesque et bien au-delà de ses capacités. Si encore il avait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs … Mais il était bien trop faible et les barrières qu'avaient mises en place Odin produisaient encore leurs effets sur sa magie.

Alors que Loki soulevait une énième pierre, il aperçut une main grisâtre, inerte sous les ruines. Le monstre était terrassé. Ce qui aurait dû le rassurer n'eut pourtant pas l'effet escompté. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les roches qu'il tentait toujours de dégager, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un fragment, une poussière dans cet océan de pierre, du vêtement que portait Thor, rouge comme le feu qui avait toujours animé sa fougue, comme le sang qu'il avait versé.

Ses jambes vacillèrent sous son poids et le sorcier dut prendre appui sur les ruines pour ne pas chuter. Un craquement mit ses sens en alerte. L'intrus qui venait le déranger ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Il ferait goûter sa lame à quiconque venait l'interrompre, jusqu'à ce que sa colère se soit déversée et qu'elle se soit estompée. Il brandit son coutelas dans la direction où il avait perçu un mouvement et surgit des ombres, tel un revenant, Thor son manteau sur ses épaules, le visage sale et égratigné. Mais rien de plus. Thor était bel et bien en vie, quelques éraflures tout au plus l'avaient ébranlé.

Il lui sourit et Loki baissa son arme avant de la laisser à terre dans un tintement. Il s'élança vers le rescapé qui le prit dans ses bras. Le Dieu de la foudre rompit cette étreinte pour prendre au creux de sa main la joue de Loki et déposer au coin de ses lèvres un baiser qu'aux yeux du monde ils garderaient secret.

* * *

« Tu ne délieras pas ta langue ? Même après tout cela ? » demanda Thor alors qu'il mangeait au coin du feu, triturant du bout des doigts sa viande et ne quittant pas un seul instant du regard son frère qui se tenait dans un renfoncement de la grotte. Loki était adossé au mur, un morceau de bois dans les mains qu'il taillait distraitement. Un sourire narquois parut dans la lumière des flammes qui l'éclairait et un ricanement pour seule réponse répercuta son écho dans leur antre.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Thor haussa les épaules et reposa son écuelle, après quoi il se désaltéra.

Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux, il s'étonna de ne plus apercevoir Loki dans l'ombre de la grotte et fut plus surpris encore lorsqu'il sentit une prise se refermer sur ses épaules. Loki l'attira contre lui et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, puis l'emmena un peu plus profondément dans la grotte, où ils avaient tous deux installé leur couche. Thor le suivit sans protester.

Ils se déshabillèrent et s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Loki posa ses lèvres sur celles de Thor. Le prince hésita un instant avant de rendre ce baiser qu'il avait longtemps désiré. C'était des pensées qu'il avait mis des années à chasser de son esprit, qu'il était même parvenu à quitter. Céder à ce que Loki était prêt à lui offrir remettrait en cause tout ce qu'il avait préféré ignorer.

Loki comprit le malaise qui habitait Thor et d'une main à la fois compréhensive et encourageante, il caressa sa joue. Ce geste doux surprit l'aîné qui se redressa pour fixer son regard sur le sorcier qui était sincère. Tous deux se trouvaient à des jours du palais où ils avaient grandi et de leur destin.

Thor considéra une dernière fois la situation. Ce serait peut-être la seule fois où Loki et lui seraient seuls, loin de tout ce qui les avait toujours déchiré, loin de leur fardeau. Dans peu de temps, Thor savait qu'ils retourneraient tous les deux au palais, ils ne pouvaient rester définitivement cachés dans cette forêt et les moments qu'ils y avaient passé ne seraient bientôt plus que des souvenirs.

S'il ne devait en garder qu'un, autant garder le plus beau, le plus précieux que Loki ne puisse jamais lui offrir.

Thor chassa ses mauvaises pensées et se tourna vers Loki qui l'interrogeait toujours du regard. Il se pencha vers lui et délicatement il cueillit ses lèvres. Thor s'étendit sur le corps du prince déchu et d'une étreinte tremblante, pressée, ils s'unirent. Des années les avaient séparés, avaient creusé le fossé qui les éloignait, mais cette simple embrasse les réunirent. Thor frissonna sous le contact de la bouche de Loki sur son cou, ses épaules, son dos et gémit au sentir de sa langue sur les sillons de sa peau. Il frissonna plus encore lorsque le sorcier se glissa contre lui d'une motion sensuelle. Tous deux se fixèrent du regard, se cherchant, se dévorant de cette même flamme ardente. Leurs bassins, ondoyant, se frôlèrent, puis leurs cuisses chaudes se mêlèrent, comme leurs deux souffles. Thor esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'il sentit l'ardeur frémissante de Loki contre son ventre et lentement, lascivement, ils entreprirent de danser au son de leurs soupirs égarés. Ils s'enlacèrent jusqu'à vaciller l'un après l'autre loin du reste du monde.

* * *

Loki s'était assoupi nu contre lui. Thor se leva, tentant de ne pas réveiller son frère. Il devrait annoncer à Loki qu'il devait repartir. Avec lui. Sans aucune concession possible. Cela faisait plus d'une année qu'il avait quitté Asgard et son palais et l'hiver ferait de nouveau son retour. Il était temps de retrouver ses responsabilités et ses fonctions auprès du roi – une bénédiction pour certains, un fardeau pour d'autres, pour lui, simplement son destin – et la grandeur d'Asgard.

Un bruit parut alors que Thor alla s'asseoir au coin du feu. Les couvertures se froissèrent et Thor sentit le regard que Loki posa sur lui.

« Tu devrais dormir, conseilla-t-il. »

Il ne s'étonna pas de l'absence de réponse, mais Loki vint auprès de lui, une fourrure sur les épaules.

« Je dois retourner au palais, expliqua-t-il calmement, tout en évitant son regard. Avec toi. C'était ce qui était convenu. C'est ce pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'ici. »

Le sorcier opina du chef sans protester, mais cela ne le rassura pas. Il était volage et ne suivait que ses envies. Sa volonté pouvait changer à tout instant.

Thor lui lança un regard inquiet et interrogateur. Il craignait que Loki ne veuille pas le suivre et il ne daignait pas user de la force contre lui. Pourtant il savait qu'il aurait à s'en servir si Loki lui résistait.

« Est-ce que tu me suivras ?

- Je te suivrais, lui répondit une voix éraillée qu'il n'avait que trop peu entendue. »

Il s'abstint de toute réponse et se contenta d'une main réconfortante sur celle de Loki. Peut-être était-il sur la bonne voie après tout …

* * *

Le lendemain ils empaquetèrent l'essentiel de leurs affaires et partirent avant midi. Thor s'étonna de ne pas apercevoir l'animal qui avait presque toujours suivi Loki. Ces derniers temps le loup avait déserté leur grotte. Le regard de son frère tenta de lui faire passer un message et Thor en déduit que l'animal était allé mourir, alors trop vieux.

Le voyage du retour ne fut pas de tout repos. S'ils n'eurent pas à affronter d'ennemis qui vaillent la peine d'être rappelés, la marche jusqu'au palais d'Asgard n'en fut pas moins épuisante. Plus ils approchaient des terres peuplées, plus ils sentaient les regards peser sur eux. Si les habitants perdus au fin fond d'Asgard n'avaient cure des affaires du royaume et connaissaient à peine l'existence des deux princes, il n'en était de même aux territoires périphériques où Odin avait élu domicile.

Une forte clameur les accueillit tous deux lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de la cité royale. Leurs sujets se ruèrent sur leur chemin, heureux de voir reparaître le prince qu'il avait cru disparu et Odin lui-même finit par se montrer, accompagné de son épouse. Ils firent entrer les deux princes dans l'enceinte du palais après quelques pressantes embrassades que Loki lui-même se résolut à accepter – Frigga n'était pas à mettre en cause quant à son bannissement. Un entretien entre Odin et ses deux fils suivit, sans qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse en être témoin, pas même celle attentive de Frigga. Thor fut congédié après avoir vanté auprès de son père les changements qu'il avait vu opérés chez son frère et lorsqu'il sortit de la salle des conseils, Frigga l'attendait. Elle se jeta sur lui, résolument inquiète pour Loki qui avait encore à s'entretenir avec Odin.

« Qu'en est-il ? Urgea-t-elle.

- Pour le moment cela se présente bien, annonça Thor. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mère. »

Thor appuya sa réponse d'un sourire censé rassurer sa mère qui le lui rendit avant de l'accompagner jusqu'aux salles de bains. Le sien n'était bien qu'une façade. Frigga aimait Loki – elle s'en voulait parfois de l'aimer plus encore que Thor –, mais elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Rien n'était jamais facile avec lui.

Thor entra dans une salle d'eau, se déshabilla et se plongea dans l'un des bains. Il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, son repos était déjà troublé par le grincement de la porte d'entrée. Il vit Loki se faufiler à l'intérieur et se glisser près de lui.

« J'ose espérer que tu lui as parlé.

- Avais-je d'autre choix ? Demanda Loki. »

Thor se doutait que l'idée ne lui avait guère plu, mais Odin ne lui laissait d'autres solutions. Mieux valait pour lui de coopérer.

« Il a levé ma punition. J'ai recouvert pleine disposition de ma magie.

- Il te fait confiance ? S'étonna Thor.

- Il te fait confiance, rectifia Loki. »

Thor ricana, puis serra la main de son frère entre ses doigts.

* * *

Thor s'approcha discrètement de Loki qui se tenait au centre de la salle du trône. La lumière se reflétait dans ses cheveux noirs et sur la cuirasse de son costume. Le sorcier avait retrouvé ses apparats et sa langue acérée, son avidité en moins. Il lui paraissait mûri et plus calme, apaisé. _Apaisé_. C'était le mot qui convenait.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas un jour depuis leur retour sans que Loki n'entre dans cette salle. Thor l'y suivait presque toujours et jamais Loki ne le lui reprochait, mais cela ne lui semblait pas moins étrange.

Le Dieu de la foudre riva son regard sur son frère. Il avait le visage sérieux, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux, alors Thor le questionna.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse donc, mon frère ? »

Lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi, Loki ne se crispait même plus. C'était même lui qui était revenu auprès de lui, quelques nuits après qu'ils soient rentrés. Loki était entré dans sa chambre à petits pas, veillant à ne pas faire grincer la porte, à ne pas même faire remarquer sa présence avant qu'il ne soit entré dans son lit. Il l'avait embrassé et Thor l'avait d'abord repoussé. Ici, ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Mais le prince s'en était tout aussi vite voulu et avait retenu Loki avant qu'il ne parte. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour s'excuser et plusieurs nuits durant ils avaient partagé la même couche, cachés aux yeux des autres.

Loki se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur, ni même un sourire narquois, un sourire franc, tout simplement.

« Pourquoi Odin ne t'a-t-il toujours pas couronné ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que je ne m'en sens pas prêt, répondit-il sans hésiter. »

Il ne se sentait pas prêt d'assumer toutes les responsabilités que la direction des neuf royaumes impliquaient. Bien entendu, il savait qu'un jour il devrait les affronter et qu'il aurait à porter sur son chef la couronne et sur ses épaules le lourd avenir des neuf mondes, mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait s'imaginer à la place d'Odin.

À sa réponse, Loki se mit à rire, ce qui surprit Thor.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? Te moques-tu de moi ?

- Pas du tout. Je me souviens de toi simplement, avoua-t-il, de toi quand tu étais plus jeune et de l'impatience qui t'animais. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour l'intrépide Thor Odinson aurait refuser la couronne parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas prêt ? »

Thor lui-même dut avouer qu'il y avait de quoi rire. Il avait grandi depuis, il avait changé, comme Loki. Il joignit son rire à celui de son frère, puis s'interrompit lorsque ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Sache, Thor, que peu importe le temps qu'il te faudra pour te décider à monter sur le trône, mais lorsque tu le feras, je serai là à te regarder. »

Thor ne put réprimer son envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras n'en fut que plus maladroite. Il sentait que Loki enviait toujours sa position d'aîné, de privilégié et son futur, mais il voyait aussi dans ses yeux la fierté qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Qu'il monte sur le trône ou non, jamais plus il ne laisserait Loki dans son ombre.

* * *

« Pensez-vous que nous devrions envoyer une troupe ? Demanda un soldat qui se tenait devant Odin. »

Le Père de toute chose lança une œillade entendue à ses deux fils. Loki avait été progressivement réintégré à la gestion des affaires du royaume sous la surveillance de Thor et son contrôle. C'était une sorte de seconde chance qui lui était offerte pour se racheter. Peut-être Odin aurait-il à le regretter, mais pour le moment les conseils de son fils s'étaient faits beaucoup plus avisés que ceux de ses conseillers.

Une faille s'était ouverte dans leurs défenses aux confins de l'un de leurs royaumes et un escadron de rebelles tentait de reprendre le contrôle des terres placées sous la protection du Père de toute chose. Les civils y étaient tués sans pitié, ni les femmes, ni les enfants n'étaient épargnés et Asgard souhaitait mettre fin au plus tôt à ce massacre. Ils avaient laissé la situation s'envenimer trop longtemps.

Thor chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Loki qui répliqua de la même manière, puis il acquiesça et s'adressa au soldat :

« Qu'en est-il des troupes du royaume ?

- Presque toutes dispersées, répondit le soldat, et il devient de plus en plus difficile d'établir le contact avec celles qui sont toujours présentes sur place. Certains prétendent que les rebelles essayent de s'emparer du passage vers Asgard. »

Thor s'adressa à son père en privé :

« Si leurs hommes ne sont plus capables de maintenir la situation, les nôtres ne leur seront pas d'une plus grande utilité. Il faut envoyer quelqu'un pour rétablir la situation là-bas.

- Bien entendu, confirma Odin. »

Le roi se leva de son trône et fit signe à l'un des gardes, puis lui adressa quelques mots avant qu'ils ne partent en courant vers les sous-sols du château.

« Une troupe à elle toute seule ne suffira pas. Nous allons en envoyer une accompagnée de notre meilleur élément. Thor les guidera et ramènera l'ordre, comme il l'a toujours fait.

- Bien monseigneur. »

Une fois le soldat parti, Thor s'approcha de son père suivit de Loki.

« Père, peut-être Loki pourrait-il m'accompagner, ses forces ne seront pas de trop.

- Je serais honoré d'accompagner Thor, appuya Loki.

- Tu sauras seul rétablir l'ordre. Loki restera ici, ordonna Odin.

- Mais, père ... »

Thor s'apprêta à contester son père et souverain, mais Loki le découragea de le faire en retenant son bras et en lui faisant un signe de tête. Contrer les ordres d'Odin ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon. Jamais.

« Bien, j'irai. »

Odin acquiesça et ses deux fils quittèrent la salle du trône pour prendre la direction des appartements de Thor.

Loki dut forcer le pas pour suivre son frère qui ne cessait de pester et de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Je ne le crois pas. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu venir avec moi. Le problème aurait été bien plus rapidement réglé, argumenta Thor chez qui la colère allait crescendo.

- Je suis aussi bien au palais. Il est inutile de contredire Odin de toute façon. Tu t'opposes à un mur. Tu réussiras aussi bien sans moi. »

Thor consentit à se calmer. Ce qui l'inquiétait n'était pas tant de partir refréner une rébellion que de laisser son frère seul. Depuis leur retour ils ne s'étaient pas quittés et avaient tout fait ensemble. Il ne savait combien de temps il partirait et se voir loin de Loki ne lui plaisait guère.

« Je promets de rentrer vite, dit-il en un souffle après avoir effleuré le visage de Loki de sa main.

- Tout ira bien, murmura Loki, calme et rassurant, mais une étrange lueur voilait ses yeux. »

* * *

Thor menait ses hommes d'une main de fer, comme il avait appris à le faire de son père. La rébellion ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir et les habitants de son royaume seraient de nouveau saufs.

Des foules les acclamèrent lorsque les soldats d'Asgard et lui-même repartirent avec une dizaine de prisonniers qui viendraient garnir les cellules du donjon.

Thor appela Heimdall pour rentrer sur Asgard. L'ouverture du Bifrost ne se fit que quelques minutes plus tard et une fois rentré sur Asgard, Thor s'étonna de voir le dieu absent. Il fit signe aux soldats de sa troupe de rester attentifs et tous brandirent leur épée. Ils avancèrent alors pour découvrir un brasier géant dévorer le palais. Des cris parvenaient à leurs oreilles et au loin ils aperçurent d'immenses colosses ravager, tout piétiner sur leur passage. Ils se mirent à courir dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, mais Thor se figea quelques pas plus loin lorsqu'il reconnut les créatures qui démolissaient son royaume. Ces géants, gris de peau, d'aspect difforme, aux yeux jaunes avides de sang et de destruction ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Il se souvenait du monstre qui avait ravagé la forêt qu'il avait habitée des mois plus tôt, venu des montagnes et du mal qu'il avait eu à la terrasser. Qu'en serait-il de dizaines ? Et surtout comment étaient-ils entrés ?

Thor laissa ses réflexions pour plus tard et s'élança en un coup de marteau vers la cité royale, laissant ses prisonniers à l'entrée du Bifrost. Il avait d'autres préoccupations, bien plus pressantes que quelques rebelles. Son peuple ne pouvait attendre.

Le palais tenait bon, mais les dégâts étaient notables et il devait trouver au plus vite Loki, Frigga et son père afin de leur venir en aide.

Il pénétra dans le hall pour se pétrifier devant un spectacle qu'il n'avait pas même envisagé.

Odin était agenouillé, le visage crispé sous la douleur que lui infligeait l'instigateur de cet assaut.

Loki forçait le Père de tout chose à se prosterner devant lui.

La réaction d'Odin face à l'entrée de Thor dans le hall fit réagir le sorcier déchu de son trône qui se retourna pour découvrir, à sa grande surprise, son frère se tenir à quelques pas de lui.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies à assister à ce spectacle, Thor. Ton retour n'était pas attendu avant la chute définitive d'Asgard. Il faut croire que je vous ai encore sous-estimé, toi ou la force de tes sentiments. »

Loki détourna son regard pour s'occuper à nouveau du souverain d'Asgard qu'il prenait à malin plaisir à voir ramper à ses pieds. Sa magie fit ployer Odin, brisant définitivement sa conviction et le roi tomba à plat ventre devant son fils adoptif qui s'empara de son sceptre. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du dieu fripon.

« Père, je ne pensais pas ... »

Thor était abasourdi parce que ses yeux voyaient, mais que son cœur refusait de croire. Mais la souffrance sur le visage de son père était trop criante pour n'être qu'un énième tour et le regard d'Odin dans le sien lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en portait pas préjudice. Ils avaient tous été dupés par Loki.

Thor devait tout faire pour arrêter cette folie.

Le prince déchu ne l'entendait pourtant pas de cette oreille et c'était à peine s'il remarquait la présence de son frère sur les lieux. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard lorsqu'il prit la direction de la salle du trône où il pourrait retrouver le siège qui l'avait bien trop longtemps attendu.

Thor le suivit néanmoins, arpentant les couloirs et entrant à la suite de Loki dans l'immense pièce qui avait accueilli ses royaux ancêtres.

« Cesse donc de m'ignorer ! Hurla-t-il, répercutant son cri dans toute la salle. »

Loki fit volte face, furieux, mais retrouva son calme tout aussi rapidement que la rage était montée en lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Frigga, elle est en sécurité, rassura-t-il. C'est aussi pour ça que tu as quitté Asgard, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans tout cela. Mais si seulement, si seulement Thor … si seulement tu n'étais pas revenu si tôt. Tout aurait été réglé.

- Que comptais-tu faire d'Odin ?

- Je ne comptais pas le tuer, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je ne suis pas aussi monstrueux que ce que tu sembles imaginer.

- Pourquoi Loki ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que tout s'arrangeait enfin ? »

Le fin sourire de Loki se fana à ces mots et la colère se de nouveau dessina sur ses traits.

« Tout s'arrangeait ? Ragea le sorcier. C'est donc ce que tu crois ? Crois-tu que j'étais heureux perdu au milieu de la foret ? J'ai passé plus d'un demi-millénaire dans cette maudite forêt ! Tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi m'a été arraché. Je n'avais plus rien. Durant presque mille ans Thor ! La seule pensée qui m'a permis de ne pas sombrer dans la folie la plus totale c'était celle qu'un jour je pourrais retrouver Odin et me venger. Il doit payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait endurer. »

Il tenta de se détourner de nouveau de son frère, impatient de parachever l'œuvre qu'il avait mûrement réfléchie durant des siècles, mais Thor le maintint, serrant son bras dans sa poigne. Loki s'arrêta et riva alors son regard dans les yeux du prince qui put voir le feu destructeur qui avait longtemps brûlé son cœur. La folie de Loki n'était pas finie, loin de là. Elle était toujours présente et vivace et alors il se demanda pour la première fois si un jour elle disparaîtrait.

« Je t'ai fait confiance.

- Bien m'en fasse, ricana Loki, mais sache, Thor, qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Je ne t'ai rien dit car je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas faire, pourtant rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que de te voir allié à moi. Si tu veux te joindre à moi et qu'ensemble nous prenions le trône de ton père, tu es le bienvenu. Tu en étais l'héritier et pourtant il ne t'a jamais été transmis. Odin voudrait-il le garder pour lui seul ? L'arracher à son propre fils ? Il l'a déjà fait une fois, il t'en a déjà privé, il pourrait parfaitement recommencer. Pourtant Thor, ensemble … Ensemble nous pourrions créer un empire, plus grand que celui de nos pères respectifs. Le fils de Laufey et celui d'Odin réunis sur le trône du Père de tout chose, _à jamais_. »

La main de Loki s'était refermée sur celle de Thor. Les paroles de Loki n'étaient pas _toutes_ fausses. Odin lui avait effectivement retiré ce qui lui était dû, mais c'était pour de bonnes raisons, comme il avait privé Loki de sa couronne.

L'appel n'en restait pas moins tentant. C'était ce dont Thor avait rêvé : Loki et lui réunis sur le trône, tenant les reines des neuf mondes de consort.

« Ensemble nous régnerions sur les neuf mondes et je pourrais même t'offrir un héritier, continua Loki tout en tournant autour de lui, guettant ses réactions. »

Le prince embrassa un instant l'idée car dans ses rêves les plus fous, il l'avait imaginé, lui et Loki sur le trône et leur héritier, mais ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé, une pure _folie_. L'image même d'Odin douloureux effaça cette perspective de son esprit. Si cela devait se faire, jamais de cette manière, pas à l'encontre de tous ses principes et ses idéaux. Il n'était pas un tyran, il ne souhaitait pas soumettre les peuples à sa volonté, jamais.

Thor retira sa main de celle de Loki qui comprit et sembla vexé, mais son impression changea quand il vit Thor raffermir sa poigne sur Mjölnir.

« J'en ai rêvé, toi et moi sur le trône, mais jamais de cette manière. Jamais avec les cris de mes sujets me perçant les tympans, le sang de mes soldats sur les marches du palais, celui de mon père souillant le hall. Tu m'as menti, Loki.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, protesta l'accusé. J'ai à peine usé de quelques illusions, mais il n'y a pas de mensonge. »

Des illusions … Ce mot se répercuta dans l'esprit de Thor qui regarda au dehors et tout lui sembla plus clair. Les dégâts ne s'étaient pas accrus et la ville elle-même semblait être au ralenti. Les géants continuaient de terroriser les habitants d'Asgard, sans pour autant les achever, ni même détruire plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient déjà fait.

Thor reporta son regard sur son frère. Et si tout n'avait été que l'œuvre d'un seul et unique acteur, le meilleur de tous ?

Le Dieu de la foudre, menaçant, s'avança vers son petit frère qui recula.

« Tu m'as trahi, cracha Thor déçu plus encore des fourberies dont avaient usé Loki que du fait d'avoir été trahi. Tu savais … Ce monstre … Il n'est pas descendu des montagnes par hasard … Et ceux qui traumatisent notre peuple dehors, n'est-ce donc pas une heureuse coïncidence qu'ils soient les mêmes ?

- Thor ... »

Mais le prince, furieux, ne l'entendait plus. Il s'avança toujours plus et Loki qui se sentit en danger leva devant lui son sceptre pour se protéger. Thor balança son marteau et le choc fut brutal. Ils furent tous les deux propulsés aux coins opposés de la pièce. Loki profita d'un moment d'égarement de son frère pour s'éclipser, mais son adversaire était déjà sur ses talons.

« Loki ! »

Le Dieu de la foudre avait craint que ce moment réapparaisse. Ils avaient eu si peu de répit.

En auraient-ils jamais vraiment ?

Thor se mit à courir dans les couloirs à la poursuite de son frère qui lui lançait sort sur sort. Alors Thor lança son marteau. Loki l'évita de justesse, mais oublia son retour et bascula, son sceptre s'échappant de ses mains. Thor récupéra son marteau et s'approcha de Loki qui gisait à terre.

Loki vit la main qui tenait Mjölnir, tremblante, s'approcher de lui. Il tentait de se mettre sur ses coudes pour s'éloigner, en vain.

Thor le fixait d'un regard à mi chemin entre pitié et résignation.

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Du moins … j'ai souhaité que cela arrive le plus tard possible.

- Thor … Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Tes mensonges ne te sont plus d'aucune utilité. Il est trop tard, maintenant. »

Thor leva son marteau.

« Thor ! Je t'en prie, je suis désolé. »

Loki s'agitait, se débattait sous le pied que son frère avait posé sur son torse.

Thor pouvait lire la panique dans ses yeux qu'il croyait sincères comme il l'avait cru des mois auparavant. C'était sans doute vrai, mais ses jeux avaient trop duré et ne pouvaient plus continuer.

Il fallait y mettre fin.

Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

« J'ai fait ça pour nous, je t'en supplie ! »

Thor ne pouvant plus supporter plus longtemps de voir le visage torturé de Loki, les larmes au bord des yeux, ferma les siens et balança son marteau droit sur lui.

« Adieu mon frère. »

Puis plus un son, le silence. Asgard avait retrouvé la paix.

* * *

Un feu éclairait les rives du palais, rives qui étaient comme désertes. Odin et Frigga seuls s'y tenaient, quelques serviteurs pour les assister. La barque dans laquelle Loki avait été installé était en flammes, déjà loin. Personne hormis eux n'avaient souhaité assister aux funérailles du sorcier, pas même Thor.

Frigga laissa son époux, le visage grave. Elle était parvenue à retenir ses pleurs, mais son cœur était lourd. Elle se tourna vers le palais et vit une lumière dans les appartements de Loki. Elle s'y dirigea le plus rapidement possible.

Lentement elle ouvrit la porte de cette chambre qui serait désormais vide et aperçut Thor assis sur le lit de son frère, le visage plongé dans la cape verte du Dieu de la malice.

Thor pleurait son frère depuis sa mort, celle qu'il avait provoquée. C'était la seule solution possible à la folie déchaînée par les sorts et les invocations du prince déchu. La seule.

Thor avait compris bien trop tard que tout n'avait été que les manigances de son frère. Le géant était arrivé dans la forêt grâce à l'aide de Loki, qui avait sans doute simulé une blessure, le loup n'était rien qu'une de ses projections et les monstres qui avaient envahi Asgard n'étaient rien que des illusions. Le sang et le feu déversés sur le palais étaient son œuvre, pas celle de ces monstres. C'était ce que Thor en avait déduit.

Le sorcier avait absolument tout prévu, sauf sa mort.

Thor savait que son frère ne l'en pensait pas capable. Il savait que _jamais_ Loki n'aurait imaginé que Thor mette fin à ses jours.

Il l'avait sous-estimé, une fois de plus et Thor s'en mordait les doigts.

Frigga s'approcha de son fils qui tenta de retrouver un semblant de contenance en essuyant les larmes qui creusaient ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, mère, je ne pouvais pas …

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Thor. Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Si j'avais su ... »

Frigga s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras, celui-ci serrant toujours contre lui ce qui avait appartenu à son frère.

« Dans une autre vie, peut-être … »

Et le vent souffla une dernière fois, froid et mordant, contre la nuque de Thor.


End file.
